


at Glorfindel's quarters

by Toastedbuckwheat



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Glorestor - Freeform, M/M, bottom Erestor because he absolutely loves this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastedbuckwheat/pseuds/Toastedbuckwheat
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	at Glorfindel's quarters

Erestor and Glorfindel in Imladris :))


End file.
